Beat of a Heart
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Avery Gold tragically lost his son in a car crash and decides to move away where he meets Isabel French. They meet after an encounter in an antique book shop where he tries to persuade her out of buying a book of fairy tales he has his eye on. This sparks an unlikely friendship that eventually leads to romance, but she harbors a secret that could break their relationship.


**Beat of a Heart**

**A/AN: The idea for this story came to me today while I was at work. I thought it would be very interesting, and I haven't seen anyone use it yet, so I thought I would try my hand at it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

It was a phone call that no parent ever wanted to receive. Mr. Gold dropped the phone on the floor loudly, the dial tone resounding within in his ears. His twenty-two year old son Bailey Gold was on his way back to Boston to college when a drunk driver had swerved into his lane, colliding with his vehicle. He had died upon impact. Mr. Gold smashed every breakable object in his house that night until there was nothing left to break. After retreating from his path of destruction, he poured himself a large glass of scotch and drowned in his sorrows.

The funeral home had been packed. Bailey had been a popular athlete all through high school despite his father's unsettling reputation. Bailey's former friends all came to pay their respects but at the end of the day he would be alone. He touched his boy's pale cheek before kissing his brow softly.

"Rest easy my boy…" he whispered against the shell of his ear before closing the coffin lid.

The following day was the funeral. He didn't shed a tear as he held tightly onto his gold tipped cane, anchoring him to the ground. He knew without it that he would spiral out of control. He stood beside his son's grave long after everyone had gone.

The next day he placed his financial advisor Dove over his preceding affairs, deciding to leave Storybrooke for good. There was nothing left here for him without his boy. He packed the few belongings he still cared about and set out for Boston, away from this tiny town. Boston was the city his boy loved and couldn't talk about enough, and Avery Gold felt like it was the last link he had left to him. He made some calls and arranged to rent a furnished penthouse in a quiet neighborhood. Perhaps he would open a business one day but for now he would focus on getting to know the city his boy had loved so much.

~X~

Isabel French had been on the waiting list for a heart the past eight years. She was astonished when her name finally came up. She would be receiving the heart of a twenty-two year old boy who'd tragically passed away in a car accident. He was the perfect match for her, and she would be having the transplant done immediately.

Isabel marveled at her blue fingertips after the operation, a sign that her new heart was already pumping blood through her veins. She placed her hand over her chest amazed to have a part of someone deep inside of her that she had never met. She wondered about the boy and what his life had been like and if he had any living relatives. She wondered if he'd left behind a mother or a father or if the heart beating inside of her had once pounded amorously for a lover. She swallowed hard at those thoughts, a tear trickling down her cheek at the loss of such a young life. She sighed, swearing to herself that she would always be thankful for the second chance he gave her.

~X~

The first time she ever crossed paths with Avery Gold was in a vintage bookshop in a shallow part of town. She loved the secret nook that many others failed to notice. They'd both touched the dusty jacket of a book of fairy tales simultaneously.

"Pardon me miss…I was just going to secure this book of fairy tales for my boy." he resounded in his thick brogue sending a pleasurable shutter down her spine.

"I do apologize sir, but I've been looking for this book for months. My mother used to read to me from a copy like it every night but it got lost in a fire long ago. It was always very dear to my heart." Isabel jilted, still holding onto the book securely.

"Well dearie, we both can't purchase the book…I tell you what. Whoever guesses the closest publishing date can purchase the book?" he suggested, his single gold tooth shining under the fluorescents.

"Deal." she supplied, shaking his hand firmly.

"I'm going to guess the early twentieth century." he added, and Isabel settled on the late nineteenth century for the publishing date. He allowed her to open the book, and she noticed his countenance fall when he noticed she had been right.

"Well dearie a deals a deal. I guess you win." he sighed dejectedly, melancholy flashing in his eyes. He was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm gently.

"Why don't we share the book? I'll keep it for awhile and then I'll let you have it for awhile." she encouraged with a bright smile.

He felt his heart leap in his chest as he studied her features. She had thick chestnut curls swept up in a casual bun with the bluest eyes he'd ever laid eyes upon. He was certain they were an ocean of mystery he wanted to swim in.

"That would mean we would have to schedule meetings to pass the book along." he replied, each syllable dancing on his lips.

"That's the point Mr-" she stopped his name an unknown thought left on her tongue.

"Avery Gold." he smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Isabel French." she introduced herself while ignoring the butterflies swarming in her abdomen the moment she felt his calloused hand intertwine with hers.

~X~

The first meeting they arranged to trade out the book was over an ice cream date. Avery Gold had a love for ice cream and by the time, they'd sat under the mushroom umbrella, he had three scoops of ice cream precariously placed on top of his cone.

He placed a bunch of napkins in his lap in case he had an ice cream epidemic. He lathered all three scoops with his tongue while Isabel licked her vanilla cone contently. After his ice cream was almost gone, she decided to spark conversation.

"You said that you had a book of fairy tales like this you used to read to your son?" she inquired curiously, trying to make small talk.

"Yes my son always enjoyed the story about beauty and the beast. Is that story in there?" he queried, dabbing his face clean with a napkin.

"Yes it's actually one of my favorites." Isabel smiled showing him the richly illustrated picture of a man with gold graying skin catching a beautiful girl wearing a blue peasant dress falling from a ladder.

"She has your eyes." he noted catching her completely off guard. He was studying her intricately making her heart beat into oblivion.

"Thank-you but it's just a picture. Anyway I'm going to Australia to visit my family. I'll be back in a month. Can we meet up for the book then?" she inquired quickly changing the subject.

"I'll see you in a month then." he smiled, taking the book from her.

"Take care of yourself Avery." she smiled bidding him farewell certain that he never smiled at anyone like he smiled at her.

~X~

Isabel wrapped herself in a warm blanket, taking a long drink of her hot cocoa. She turned a page in the novel she was currently indulged in, surprised when she heard her phone ring. She answered it, baffled to see Avery's name blinking before she picked it up.

"Hello?" she greeted him in her rich musical accent making his heart flutter involuntarily.

"Isabel I'm sorry to bother you, but I just noticed something about the book. I thought you would find it fascinating that your copy is an original of five I researched. The book you found is truly a priceless treasure, hand painted by the original author. It could be worth thousands." Avery supplied causing her to suck in a firm breath.

"So what does this mean?" she inquired as her heart beat excitedly.

"That the owner of the bookshop had no idea they held such a rarity. You could be one wealthy woman dearie." he supplied causing her countenance to fall.

"I could, but I believe holding on to such treasures prove to be more valuable than raffling them off to complete strangers. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Gold?" she questioned awaiting his answer.

"Absolutely dearie, when you find a priceless treasure you hold onto it because there are some things money can't buy." he said in almost a whisper, and she was certain he wasn't talking about the book anymore.

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted about two minutes until Isabel decided to break it, "Mr. Gold can we talk more about this when I return home in a week? I'm curious to see what you've found out." she replied, and she could see him nodding on the other end.

"Yes, I'll see you in a week then." he complied, and she half smiled before hanging up the phone, missing the sound of his voice. Deep down she knew she wanted to get to know him better and perhaps the book was her way in.

~X~

Three days after she returned to the states, Mr. Gold invited her over to his house to share his findings about the book. Isabel was impressed with his luxurious penthouse with antiques adorning the walls. He was certainly a collector. She crossed her legs comfortably as he placed the book gingerly onto his empty glass table. He opened to a page with the evil queen smirking triumphantly at them.

He adjusted his bifocals before pointing to a small watermark in the corner of the page, "That's an authentic illustration. I've spent countless hours online and only the five original copies of Henry Mill's original _Once Upon a Time _have this watermark." he explained causing her eyes to light up with intrigue.

"This is such an amazing discovery Avery! What do you propose we do about it?" she inquired with dazzling blue eyes.

"I propose that we go out and celebrate Ms. French." he suggested nudging her shoulder lightly.

"I think that's a fabulous idea." she said with tinkling laughter causing his heart to beat an octave louder, but he was sure she hadn't noticed.

~X~

Isabel emerged from her bathroom moments later, wearing a blue sequined gown that glimmered under the fluorescents. She thought it was appropriate for a night out full of celebration. She also wondered if this was a subtle way for Mr. Gold to ask her out. She wasn't complaining either way. She grabbed her small black handbag before hearing her doorbell ring. She couldn't help but smile as she answered the door.

"You look simply ravishing Isabel." Avery remarked, drinking her all in. She smiled doing a little twirl for him, "Like what you see?" she inquired with a grin. She wasn't sure what brought the teasing on, but she couldn't help herself.

"I would be lying if I said no." he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it. He was dressed in one of his more formal suits, complimented with a navy tie. She looped her arm through his before making their way out the door.

~X~

They ignored the stares they were eliciting from the refined crowd as they made their way to the Enchanted Rose entrance. Isabel clung to Avery's arm securely waiting for the Japanese woman wearing the kohl black eyeliner to seat them.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick accent to the couple.

"Yes it's under Gold." Avery supplied. The hostess nodded in the direction of a man standing by the stairway entrance to the second floor, "Antonio will take you to the second floor."

"Wait why are we dining on the second floor?" Belle inquired to Avery with a raised brow.

"I made us a reservation." he winked, leading them in Antonio's direction like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I bet it cost a fortune to even rent one of those rooms." she protested, but he just shrugged, "Cost isn't an option tonight dearie." They followed their host up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to a room with a single table, balcony view, and lots of sophisticated artwork that adorned the walls.

"Please take your time and press this buzzer when you're ready to order." Antonio instructed in his thick Spanish accent, placing a red button on their table. Avery pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. They thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Isabel quizzed, waving her hand, gesturing towards the garnished atmosphere.

"Because I think our little discovery about the book calls for a celebration." he shrugged, clasping her hand in his from across the table.

"I have a feeling that this isn't just about the book." she was speechless by his kindness and generosity, wondering what it all entailed.

"If I told you that it did, would it change anything between us?" he responded, swallowing hard.

"It depends on the type of change your referring to." she remarked, her heart thudding heavily in her chest. He smiled shyly at her, studying the naturally curly brown hair that framed her face.

"What if I told you I hadn't met a woman quite like you in my entire forty-three years Miss. French?" he inquired, picking up his menu.

"I'm really not that impressive Mr. Gold…I'm a twenty-eight year old college dropout who helps run her father's flower business and frequents antique book shops." she supplied, biting her lip nervously.

"Let me be the judge of that Isabel." he said, and the way he said her name made her melt on the inside. They sat in compatible silence while they decided on what to order.

Isabel settled on a Romaine salad that consisted of blue cheese, pecans, and maple vinaigrette while Avery decided he wanted another scrumptious ribeye marinated in Jack Daniel's whiskey. He also told the waiter to bring them their best bottle of wine.

She pushed the lettuce around in her salad, trying to secure just the right amount on her fork for a proper bite. She watched him intricately cut his steak into smaller bites. The man made his meal into a tedious chore, delicately eating each portion, and wiping the corners of his mouth after every three bites. Isabel couldn't help but snicker at this tedious process. She placed her salad fork beside her plate, trying not to laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Avery inquired, putting away his steak knife. He stared at her with one of his more serious gazes. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at his glance.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened over my trip." she lied quickly.

"Would you like to try again dearie?" he smirked, giving her an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" she comeback defensively.

"You're lying." he half smiled with a sly look playing in his eyes, like a fox about to pounce on a rabbit.

Isabel was floored by how well he picked up on her subtle habits so easily, but she smirked nonetheless, "You treat your food like it's a work of art. I can't say that many men I've went out with eat like you." She ducked when he threw one of his grape tomatoes in her direction.

" Are you throwing food? You'll get us kicked out!" Isabel hissed, appalled by his childish behavior.

"I paid enough money to rent this room for the _entire _night, so I don't expect to be disturbed unless I press that buzzer." he smirked, sauntering towards her. Isabel was surprised when he pulled her to her feet, leading her outside towards the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Care for a dance milady?" he inquired, stepping away from her before taking a reverent bow. He offered her his hand and she shyly took it. Music from the first floor wafted into the night air, serenading their dance.

"I didn't know you danced." she remarked as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "I have a few well kept secrets." he chortled in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other.

"I'm impressed." she replied following his lead. He held onto her hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from at any moment. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"You're a natural…I take it that you're accustomed to this form of dance." he smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"I used to take ballet when I was a child." she admitted as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms.

"Are you having a good time?" he inquired insecurely, twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"What would you say if I told you that this is the best date I've ever been on in my entire life?" she told him before reaching up to caress his cheek.

He shuddered in delight, holding her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded into his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist, swaying contently in the moonlight. He peered into her blue depths, and she smiled etching closer to him. In a moment their lips met and all was right in the world. He tangled his fingers through her hair. She was surprised when he hoisted her in his arms, twirling her around.

"That's also the best kiss I've ever had." she said shyly as he deposited her back onto the ground.

"I would have to say the same about you Miss. French." he assured her, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, "I have something for you. Wait here." he instructed. She raised her eye curiously as she watched him walk back into the dining area.

He retuned moments later with a thin black box in his hands with an intricate silver calligraphy pasted on the front, "Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp to her necklace.

Belle looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the sparkling diamonds and sapphires that contrasted beautifully with her dress and eyes.

"Avery….I can't accept this…It must have cost a fortune." she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a necklace.

"I've had this necklace for a very long time. A young girl pawned it years ago after her grandmother passed away. It was in poor condition but for some reason I felt the need to restore it. I found it a few days ago and decided I wanted to give it to you. I can't imagine anyone else having it. Would you please accept it?" he said drawing her closer to himself.

"Yes I'll accept it, but what does this mean for us?" she inquired looking deep into his whiskey brown eyes that were full of many secrets, she longed to know.

"I was hoping it meant that you would go out with me. I used the book as an excuse to bring you here tonight and formally ask you out that is if you want to go out with me." he said averting his gaze until she touched his face gently, meeting his gaze.

"I would love to go out with you." she smiled , throwing her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair gently. "I was hoping you would ask me." she whispered into the shell of his ear as they swayed under the moonlight.

_Six Months Later_

Tears spilled over her lashes as she watched him bend down on one knee with the small black velvet box in his right hand as he proposed to her in the same room they'd shared their first date in.

"Isabel you've brought light back into my life after facing so much tragedy. All I've ever known in my life is loss. I know I can't change the past, but I know with you I can have a future far brighter than I'd ever imagined. Will you marry me?" he proposed looking up at her with so much love in his eyes.

"Yes I'll marry you." she gushed happily as he placed the ring upon her finger. She threw her arms around him holding onto him tightly. He ran his fingers through her chestnut tresses happily, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"You make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I would say the only thing that rivals this moment was the birth of my son." he supplied before choking back a sob. She held onto him tentatively, running her fingers through his hair consolingly.

"Tell me about your son Avery…" she whispered, leading them back to the table. He sat down in a chair, pulling her into his lap, burying his face in her mass of curls. They stayed silent for a long time before he started the tale.

"I moved to Boston over a year ago after my son died in a car crash on his way back from Spring break. The day he died so did I. Bailey was his name. He was going to college on a soccer scholarship. He had the potential to become a star athlete one day but everything was stolen away from him. He was a good boy always thinking of others, so I shouldn't have been surprised to find out he was an organ donor after his death. I know that I can never bring him back, but I hope that I can be a better man for him and be happy. Bailey would've wanted that." and Isabel could feel his hot tears drenching her neck, but she held onto him, kissing his brow, trying to console him.

When he dropped her off that night, she suggested that he stay with her. The name Bailey Gold was a foggy memory to her but it had struck a chord as she pulled out a file of old medical records while he slept soundlessly in the other room. She felt her heart drop in her chest when she found the name of her organ donor hidden safely in her file. She almost fainted when she realized that her fiancé's son's heart now rested in her chest. How could she ever tell him the truth?

~X~

Avery knew about Isabel's poor heart condition, and he also knew that she'd had a heart transplant over a year ago, but he never bothered to ask her anymore details. She kept the information about his familiarity of the donor to herself until their wedding night. She was a coward and she knew it as he planted gentle kisses down her back, unzipping her dress. They'd wed in a small chapel in Rome. Her father had been the only man in attendance because all of her friends lived too far away, and he had no living family left. They currently occupied a spacious suite in an expensive hotel in Rome, Italy.

She sucked in a deep breath as her dress pooled around her feet. He unclasped her bra which fell to the floor along with the rest of her wedding garments . She felt his calloused hands intricately exploring her skin. The sound of her heart resonating in her ears reminded her of the one truth she must tell.

"Avery there's something I need to tell you." she half whispered through a moan as his fingers did wonderful things to her.

"It can wait sweetheart." he hissed in her ear in his thick brogue, putting her under his spell. She longed to let go and allow him to continue pleasuring her, but she knew that he had to know the truth.

"Please Avery…It's important." she whispered through a strained breath as he stopped kissing her. He pulled her back onto the bed with him. A thin piece of lace was the only thing that separated them from consummating their marriage.

"What is it sweetheart? What's troubling you?" he inquired finger brushing hair out of her eyes.

"You know how I told you that I had a heart transplant?" she breathed as he continued to stroke her hair amorously. She took a deep breath as he nodded, giving her the cue to continue.

"The heart beating in my chest at this very moment belonged to your son. He was my organ donor. I didn't realize it until a few months ago. I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but I didn't know how to tell you. I'll understand if you never want to see me again." she admitted afraid he would push her away.

He stared at her for a long time with an unreadable expression on his face. She thought he was angry at her, and she expected him to grab his clothing and storm out at any moment. She was surprised when he pulled her flush against him, baptizing her in his tears.

He shook uncontrollably as she held onto him tightly, "My son has given me the most precious gift then, and I'm certain that his heart is what led you to me." he whispered in her ear before crushing his lips against hers.

They bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, staring at each other amorously. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I should've told you the moment-" but he placed a finger to her lips, shaking his head lightly.

"Please don't apologize for such things my Belle. My son's life might have been taken, but I'm honored to know that yours was spared. Bae has given me the greatest treasure I've ever known." he whispered against the shell of her ear.

"And what's that?" she asked curiously, etching closer to him.

"A heart that beats just for me." he whispered before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss as they found themselves lost in throes of passion once again.

**A/AN: I hope you have truly enjoyed this story! I definitely enjoyed writing it! I would like to dedicate this to my very good friends Emilie Brown and Charolette Ashmore. I hope you enjoyed it loves! Please review!**


End file.
